Alguien en quien confiar
by Tatjash
Summary: Melinda May está preocupada por Coulson desde que le tuvieron retenido no actuaba de la misma forma. Sabía que había descubierto algo sobre lo que le había pasado tras su "muerte" y ella estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo para poder ayudarle, pero hay veces, que algunas revelaciones no siempre están a nuestra alcance para poder solucionar.


Mi tercer fic de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. y por primera vez de mi principal otp de la serie Coulson/May. Este fic está dedicado a Ginny-Scully (totalmente recomendable que leáis sus fics) Espero que te guste. (Y a los que lo leáis también ^^

**Advertencia: **El fic puede contener spoilers de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. del capítulo 1x11.

**Disclaimer: **Es evidente que no es de mi propiedad los personajes, la serie etc... Son de Marvel, ABC, Disney, Los hermanos Whedon... Pero estaría genial que me perteneciera. La verdad. XD

**Alguien en quien confiar**

Melinda May dejó el piloto automático y salió de la cabina, era hora que intentara desconectar un poco. Le encantaba conducir el "bus" pero hasta ella misma tenía su límite. Haría un poco de yoga, se daría una ducha caliente y volvería. Aterrizaría en uno de los puntos secretos de S.H.I.E.L.D. y entonces, descansaría unas pocas horas. Porque lo de dormir, en su caso, no era una opción viable. Desde Bahrein su sueño o más bien su insomnio había estado presente. Las pesadillas que se acumulaban cuando sus párpados caían, eran el horror y los recuerdos de aquel día. Aunque ella quisiera ocultarlo, le afectaban más de lo que nadie podía imaginar.

Bahrein era una costumbre en su vida, pero algo había empeorado su mal sueño. Coulson. Sabía que le encontraría encerrado en su despacho obsesionado en lo que había descubierto sobre su muerte y que había decidido no compartir con nadie.

El agente, se encerraba allí, cada noche sin que nadie pudiera saltar la barrera. Y por el día simulaba que todo iba bien. Al igual que ella, estaban entrenados para no mostrar emociones, él las exponía, ella no. Pero Melinda sabía que las cosas no eran tan simples como Coulson creía revelar, ella lo sabía porque le conocía bien. Demasiadas cosas habían vivido juntos en el pasado...

Melinda May miró fijamente desde la distancia, las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina de Coulson. Abrió con determinación una botella de agua que había cogido de la cocina y dió un sorbo. Luego con calma volvió a cerrarla, aunque en su interior una especie de furia era latente. Decidido. Iba a tomar cartas en el asunto. Estaba harta: de esperar, de no saber, de que Coulson no le pidiera ayuda. Eran amigos ¿no? O al menos lo más parecido a ello. Ella se preocupaba por él, tanto como él por ella, que no lo mostrara, no quería decir que no lo demostrara con sus acciones. Y como tal iba a ser la mujer de acción que era.

Así que la Agente May, se dirigió con determinación hacia el despacho de aquel hombre que se había convertido en la principal razón de sus pesadillas. Si hacía falta tiraría de una patada la puerta, aunque tuviera que rendirle cuentas al director Furia.

Subió por las escaleras con ansia, pero cuando May llegó a la entrada del despacho, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Se calmó un poco y se decidió a seguir. Empujó la madera y le vió, sentado tras el escritorio. Mirando fijamente lo que parecían unas fotos, con la mirada perdida, con miedo, ¿o era tal vez era horror?.

Ella se apoyó en el umbral y lo observó unos segundos, en silencio. Si había algo que se le daba bien era el no usar las palabras, el observar, el ser sigilosa. A veces tenía sus ventajas, otras la limitaban a ser quien una vez quiso ser y dejó de serlo en Bahrein. Siempre volvía a lo mismo, era como su kryptonita personal que la debilitaba al recordarlo. Había un antes y después de aquello. Para Coulson también lo hubo y ahora mismo le martirizaba.

- ¿Vas a seguir mirándome, Melinda? o ¿quieres algo? – Coulson levantó la mirada para mirarla, guardó en una carpeta que tenía sobre la mesa las fotos en su mano y a pesar de las rudas palabras que habían salido de su garganta, intentó mostrar su mejor cara.

- Sabes, que a mi no me engañas, Phil.

-No se de que estás hablando.

Melinda May se acercó unos pasos hasta la mesa de su "jefe" y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio y miró fijamente la carpeta, luego lo miró a él.

- Lo sabes.

Él se quedó en silencio y quitó del rostro su sonrisa. Ella pudo observar como las ojeras se cernían debajo de sus ojos, el cansancio que se apoderaba en este como una especie de pena que le provocó una punzada en el corazón. Y eso la hizo actuar de una forma que no era propio de ella. La compasión. Rodeó la mesa de su amigo, acercó una silla y apoyó su mano sobre la de él, la misma que se apoyaba sobre la carpeta sin querer moverse.

- ¿Qué viste?

- Tahiti –pronunció sin pensar- es un lugar mágico.

- Siempre lo dices.

- Porque ellos hicieron que lo dijera – y la miró a los ojos – Pero nunca estuve allí, me mintieron.

- ¿Quiénes?

- S.H.I.E.L.D, el director Furia... todos ellos.

Melinda se quedó en silencio. No sabía que contestar.

- ¿Lo sabías? – preguntó intentando apartar su mano de la de ella.

- No, Phil. - Melinda podía notar como él se sentía traicionado por algo en lo que creía más que nadie, en lo que ella también creía y solo de pensar que él pensara que le traicionaría la hacía sentirse indefensa - ¿Estás seguro?

- El Dr. Streiten me lo dijo.

- ¿Cuando viste al Dr. Streiten? –preguntó extrañada.

- Fui a verlo, quería comprobar que todo era verdad.

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué era verdad?

- No morí durante unos segundos - Tragó saliva- Estuve muerto días – Coulson se rompió, no lloraba pero ella podía notar la ansiedad que sentía dentro de él - ellos reactivaron algo en mi cabeza. Ellos...

- Lo siento – y lo decía de verdad. Sentía verle sufrir así y no ser capaz de poder hacer nada por él o darle calma.

- ¿Lo sientes? Yo quería morir Melinda, quería morir. – Se puso de pie, y le lanzó la carpeta a May.

Ella miró horrorizada las imágenes. Coulson muerto en todas ellas. Dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa, no quería, no podía seguir mirando, aquello. Intentó que no la viera débil, ni que estaba apunto de llorar o que ver aquello, la impactaba, la superaba y le dolía por dentro a partes iguales, más de lo que podría imaginar. Pero no podía mostrar emoción. Así que se levantó de la silla y cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Qué sientes?

Coulson la miró. Estuvo en silencio observándola. ¿Tal vez valorando si podía confiar en ella?

- Lo peor de todo, es que no lo se. No se como me siento, y no se que es verdad o es producto de mi imaginación.

- Entiendo –murmuró.

- No, no lo entiendes.

Y era verdad, una parte de ella no lo entendía, pero quería hacerlo.

- ¿Preferirías estar muerto?

- Preferiría no sentirme así.

Melinda se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre su brazo y luego lo dejó caer. Queria darle un abrazo, pero algo en ella no funcionaba bien. Pero él tampoco pidió más.

- ¿Qué piensas sobre ello? – preguntó él pillándola por sorpresa.

- Que soy egoísta por pensar que me alegro que estés aquí – y esbozó una sonrisa – Pero no me gusta lo que te hicieron, estoy de tu parte y puedes contar conmigo para patear traseros.

- La caballería –bromeó él sin ganas.

- No me vuelvas a llamar eso. – Le indicó con cara de pocos amigos.

Y él asintió un poco ido en sus pensamientos, el silencio les envolvió a los dos. May pensó que puede que solo fueran unos segundos, pero parecía más una eternidad. Y ninguno hacía nada por dar el paso e irse, o decir algo más.

- Gracias. - Phil rompió el mutismo.

- ¿Porqué? No he hecho nada.

- Nunca me has fallado Melinda, es suficiente. No podría confiar en nadie mejor que en ti – Y le dió un beso en la mejilla para su sorpresa y ella no eran de las que se sorprendían fácilmente. – será mejor que intente dormir un rato. Puedo acompañarte si quieres en la cabina.

Ella sonrió. Volvía a ser el de siempre o al menos lo intentaba. Así era él. Y eso la encantaba.

- Me gusta la soledad

- Entonces, hasta mañana – la despidió .

- Mañana será otro día ¿no?

- Es demasiado alentador, para ser tú.

- Mientras no se lo cuentes a los demás.

Él sonrió y ella se marchó en silencio. Sin decir nada más. Como Melinda May era, callada, silenciosa y sigilosa.

**FIN**


End file.
